


Harold's Other Plus One

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Provence. I thought Bear would look gorgeous in a bow tie too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold's Other Plus One




End file.
